Some conventional cable or the like protection and guide devices (as provided for in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei. 10-28310) have at least one row of protruded pieces integrally molded to the bottom wall of an accommodating body (which accommodates a cable or the like). These same cable or the like protection and guide devices have split protruded pieces, abutted on each other at a flexed portion of the accommodating body, to maintain a fixed flexed position. An openable lid piece is integrally molded on an upper portion of one side wall piece of an accommodating body so that the lid piece is detachably provided on the other side wall piece.
Also, conventional cable or the like protection and guide devices might include a line guide device (as in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-524011) which has a line accommodating passage having a cover range and a side wall range.